The proposed Northwestern University magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) training program will provide trainees opportunities to learn MRI basics and perform MRI research in diversified disciplines. The preceptors of the program come from various departments and background. Research interests include (1) Cardiac imaging;(2) Vascular Imaging;(4) MRI-guided endovascular interventions;(4) Neuro imaging;(5) Physiological imaging, including perfusion, diffusion, and oxygen consumption;(6) Breast imaging;(7) Liver imaging;(8) Targeted molecular imaging;(9) Spectroscopy;and (10) Signal and image analysis. The trainees will be graduate students pursuing PhD in Biomedical Engineering Department with basic background in an engineering discipline or a related field. The training program will last for 5 years. We will enroll 3 trainees in the first year and 5 trainees for years 2-5. The training program will include didactic instructions, laboratory research rotations, clinical rotations, industrial experience, seminar series, and mentored dissertation research. The strengths of our program include the wide range of research interests (technical developments and medical applications, basic scientific investigations and clinical studies, morphological, functional and molecular imaging, animal experiments and human studies), close interactions between MR physicists and clinicians, strong ties to industrial partners, and unsurpassed access to state-of-the-art MRI systems.